whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Clovis Carver
Clovis Carver is a Seelie Satyr Grump and advisor to Count Morrig in the city of Savannah in the Kingdom of Willows. Overview Raised in a less refined area of Savannah, Clovis learned to make do, get along, and focus on a good education to get her out of the ghetto and into polite society. So she studied hard and worked after school at a local fast-food chain. she tried to fit in with her family but always seemed to be out of step with what they wanted. In church she was fidgety; at a picnic she was more interested in finishing up school work or in running around the grassy field than in swapping stories and eating. She just didn't seem interested in books either. If her parents had know the truth about how interested she really was, the might have been more worried. Only iron discipline and the thought that her ticket out lay through excelling in school kept her from wanting to bed every cute boy she saw. She knew too may other girls who had given in, gotten pregnant, and lost any chance of doing something with their lives. She was determined not to let that happen to her. Locking herself away in the library kept her from falling prey to her own desires. Finding an old book on the back shelf of a library one day, she marveled as the rich velvet cover and gemstones worked into a sort of glyph design. She felt the book tingle in her hands. Sensing something was about to happen, she carefully opened the cover. She just had time to note that the writing was in gold ink when she was overwhelmed with the Glamour pouring out from the tome. She awakened to a half dozen faces staring down at her: a dog-girl pooka, a tall and dark eshu, and two chubby boggans. She had changed as well; her legs were covered in fur, she was wearing courtly garb, and she still held the book in her hands. Knowing she was a satyr named Crwen, she finally understood all the conflicting feelings she had experienced all her life. She was taken to Countess Dulcia of House Gwydion and swore allegiance to her. She joined the motley of commoners who had befriended her during her Chrysalis. Telling her parents she was going away to secretarial school, she moved into the motley's tiny apartment and immersed herself in learning how to exist among the fae. Because Crwen liked gardening, she asked the Countess if she could come to court to take care of some of the plants there. Dulcia agreed. Before long, Dulcia began watching Crwen in the garden; eventually they began talking to each other, and the sidhe realized the the satyr wilder was quite intelligent and very well-educated. Lacking many other friends, the Countess confided in Crwen, who usually had wise comments and suggestion for her liege lady. Crwen acted as midwife for Dulcia when Morrig was born and watched over him from afar as he grew. She shared Dulcia's sorrow when her husband died and moved into the mansion (ostensibly as a lady's maid but actually as Morrig's guardian). She helped train Morrig in his duties as count and when Dulcia decided to pass into the Dreaming, it was Crwen she named her son's guardian and advisor. As advisor, she had become a scholar concerning the Dreaming and is quite astute politically. Image Crwen's skin is as dark as coffee and her eyes are deep brown with glints of green in them. Her hair was once a mass of shining black curls but both it and her leg-pelt have become sprinkled with grey as she ages. Though she is now a grump, her smile and unconsciously saucy walk still attract suitors and let them know they're definitely dealing with a satyr lady. Personal Crwen is absolutely devoted to Count Morrig, as as she was to her mother. It is her responsibility to see that he rules justly and wisely, that he doesn't get too full of himself, and that no one hurts him. She knows he relies on her counsel and always tries to think things through. That's not always easy, but she does her best to consult her book when at a loss. She isn't totally consumed by duty, however. No satyr can exist without a few parties and assignations to look forward to; she's just more discreet about hers. Treasures The tome she picked up so long ago is a treasure that serves to answer one question per week with the best foreseeing and advice it can give. References # CTD. Kingdom of Willows, pp. 104-105. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:Satyrs (CTD)